thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jzummak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Channel Awesome! Thanks for your edit to the Template:TITSscripts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cferra (Talk) 22:46, November 4, 2011 Hello! Just wanted to say great idea starting up episode transcripts for Todd and thanks for doing up the template! However, I switched it from his personal page to show page, since these are for the eps. Keep up the great work and welcome to our wiki! :) --Spike's Girl 01:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) As I considered doing Todd scripts, thanks for starting them! Can you please check the one I just finished for errors? igordebraga ≠ 04:32, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Just because I thought you would know the clips I missed on Moves Like Jagger, you only recognized "Dancing On the Streets"... oh well. Let's just do those scripts! igordebraga ≠ 16:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for all the help so far. You don't have to include the original air date. We mainly focus on the activity of each contributor solely when their videos go on the site. (Spike's Girl 22:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC)) Re: OHW It's up on the TeamTGWTG template now. :) --Spike's Girl 19:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: From the Vault section As long as the page is linked through Todd's for easy finding, I think it'd be okay. But don't make it appear as though it's a separate show. For example, on Todd's profile, I'd recommend having Todd's Pop Song Reviews/From the Vault. Something like that so it's apparent that it's still a part of that show. Try it out and we'll see how it looks! :) --Spike's Girl (talk) 23:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I was going to link it on Todd's profile page, but I think since you linked it on the show page it makes more sense, plus doesn't look like a separate entity. lol Looks great! :) --Spike's Girl (talk) 14:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Todd Good question. Hm... If there are any more Vault videos put up, I'd link that next, otherwise just stick with the newer ones for now. :) --Spike's Girl (talk) 15:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) That's where the choice gets tough, because we don't want to confuse people yet the Vault vid falls in line continuity-wise. Hm... Think of it like this: If you were to go to this site for the first time and see those scripts, which would you want to see first - vids listed by their actual release or vids listed in order of each separate show? Personally, specific to each show is simpler to me, because I'm not fussy about the continuity of his video releases, but it's ultimately up to you. --Spike's Girl (talk) 14:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Hey! Just wanted to extend a big thanks for catching the vandalism on the ET page earlier. I've gone ahead and banned the person. Re: Todd's Top Tens I think it's a fine idea, and as for where to put it, I'll leave that up to you - either the transcripts or the episode description. Personally, I think it'd be less crowded if they were included in the script. --Spike's Girl (talk) 01:46, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Default That's fine by me, if you think it'd help with organization and the like. :) --Spike's Girl (talk) 00:59, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Links They can be updated, yes. I plan to try making progress on upgrading every page's links in the coming weeks. --Spike's Girl (talk) 01:52, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Cinemadonna I think a page would be fine. But which template do you mean, Todd's or TGWTG's? --Spike's Girl (talk) 19:50, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Alright, added to TGWTG. The only thing I'm unsure about now is if it would be wise to just add it as an extra show both to his "Contributors" listing and on his personal page. Might be good if we're going this route anyway. --Spike's Girl (talk) 22:56, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Disneycember I think that's fine. Go for it. :) Oh, and I was wondering if you have Facebook or an email I can reach you by. Got something to ask you. --Spike's Girl (talk) 20:47, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Sent. Hopefully it reaches you. --Spike's Girl (talk) 23:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) How do you delete a page? I can't find the delete button. Re: Todd I was thinking one of two things. Either the grid gets fixed up to reflect JUST the uploads to the site as they come, or we could do the footnote. I feel like doing two dates would come off a little confusing, personally. --Spike's Girl (talk) 01:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Todd again Well, now that he has been posting to CA, I've kinda gone in and fixed up the dates to continue reflecting their CA postings, as we were doing before. --Spike's Girl (talk) 01:15, January 14, 2016 (UTC) False information Can you block these accounts, because it's the same person with a minor difference in the name, that adds false information and can you delete this page ? The Rover Dangerfield 2 page is already deleted. 21:00, December 22, 2019 (UTC)